


Small Blessings.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice - Animated
Genre: Comrades in Arms, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqualad has always found it a bit strange, disbanding after a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Blessings.

  
**Small Blessings**   


Afterwards, Kaldur’ahm has found, is always a bit strange, disbanding. His king has never been a man of many words, much more a man of kind smiles and kind gestures and that is how he has been trained. So when they get an actual promise that the very next day they'd be shown something that would aid them - and his king swears on his honor, for which Kaldur’ahm would have walked on fire, with that oath - they start going away, Kid Flash in a... well, flash with his mentor, and Robin with a grin and a handwave thrown over his shoulder as he hurries to catch up with Batman.

And then, just Superboy remains, betrayed and upset. Alone. Kaldur’ahm has nothing but respect towards Superman, has been witness to many a great deed from the hero, but tonight, on this site, he did not see a hero, but a coward.

He keeps his words hidden, knowing the hurt they'd cause, so instead he bows forward towards his king.

"Kaldur’ahm?" he asks.

"If I may, your majesty. There is something I still must do, here," because he promised, and his promise might not carry the weight the one Aquaman's has (yet) but he will not break his vow anyway. Not when he believes they are on the verge of something big.

His king looks at him and then he looks over his shoulder towards, Kaldur’ahm knows, where the young hero they rescued today still is. Then he smiles and nods, clasping a hand on his shoulder.

"Take care of your comrade, then."

Kaldur’ahm smiles before he bows again, walking once more towards Superboy's side. He looks up when he approaches and he doesn't smile, looking towards the side. Hurt, he thinks, would be the word to describe his behaviour.

He tries to think about what to do. He would not compare his new comrade - and he discovers he likes to think of Superboy as a comrade already - with an animal, but perhaps he could draw some paralels, for now.

"Are you hungry, perhaps?" he offers.

Superboy obviously was waiting for another enquiry. His shoulders drop a bit and some of his tension flees, instead something more hesitant on his expression.

"... kinda."

"Then, we should go and find something to eat," Kaldur’ahm offers his hand and, if they are to be comrades - perhaps even friends - he also offers a small grin. "And perhaps a change of clothes."

Superboy looks down towards his tattered uniform before he - Poseidon's blessing - smiles as well, nodding and then shaking his offered hand.


End file.
